Harry's Wish
by Leigh Ann
Summary: Harry Potter has never met his parents, but then he makes a wish one night.(COMPLETED)
1. Harry's Desire

  
Chapter One: Harry's Desire  
  
     Just five years ago, Harry Potter was a normal boy. There was nothing unusual about him in anyway. Unless you account for the times when he was upset or angry, and then not so normal things happened. Then one day, he got a letter in the mail. Of course his Uncle Vernon tried desperately to keep Harry from getting his letter, but he was unsuccessful. He even moved the whole family to a hut in the middle of the sea. But that didn't change the sender of the letters determination. They sent Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to deliver Harry's letter to him personally. Harry's life changed dramatically. Not only did he find out that he was a wizard, but that his parents where also and that they weren't killed in a car crash. They were killed by Lord Voldemort, and when he tried to kill baby Harry his powers broke. When this happened, it left Harry with a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry then went to live with his aunt and uncle, who were both very against magic.1  
Over the years, Harry's life at Hogwarts was anything but dull. He, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had a specialty for "meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in".2 Harry had also had face to face confrontations with Lord Voldemort himself. There was no doubt that he wanted revenge for what Lord Voldemort had done to him. But Harry also had a desire to know his parents. He got to see them in the Mirror of Erised 3, but he could not hug them or hear them speak to him.   
     Harry lay awake in his bed, listening as the other boys in the dormitory snored as they slept. He wondered about how things maybe if his parents were still alive. What kind of house would they live in? Would he have siblings? What would his life be like? He would have probably been friends with Ron way before coming to Hogwarts. He definitely wouldn't have that constant reminder on his forehead of Lord Voldemort's actions that caused him to be orphaned. "I need to go to sleep," Harry thought to himself, "it's getting late." He rolled over on to his right side and wished to himself silently. "I wish I could meet my parents, if just once. I want to see them, and talk to them." Right when Harry had finished this thought, he heard a noise down in the common room. It was voices, a male and a female, that he didn't recognize. After a minute of debating, Harry decided to use his father's invisibility cloak and went down stairs. When he got to the common room, he stopped suddenly. "Oh my…." He said as he saw who the voices belonged to.   
  


1 I summarized J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" to give a good introduction to my story.  
2This is from J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Scorer's Stone" (movie version). Hagrid tells them this when they are asking him about what Fluffy, the three headed dog, was protecting.  
3 The magical mirror from J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Scorer's Stone".


	2. Harry's Wish Is Granted

  
Chapter Two: Harry's Wish Is Granted  
     Standing by the fire in the Gryffindor common room was a  beautiful, young woman with gorgeous red hair. The woman looked very familiar to him, but there wasn't anyway she could be who Harry though she was. She was talking to someone he could not see. "What are we doing here?" she asked the stranger. "I don't know Lily. I was wondering that myself," said the stranger as he rose up from where he was sitting. Harry gasped as his suspensions were confirmed. "It's my parents!" he said silently. Harry stood there in shock and disbelief. "This cannot be real. They are dead."  

     He slowly removed his father's cloak to reveal himself to his parents. For the first time in his life, he was going to meet his parents and remember it. Harry stood there, revealed, but they hadn't noticed him yet. He cleared his throat and said very nervously, "Mum? Dad?" Lily and James Potter turned towards Harry and returned the stare he was giving them. "Harry?" they both said at the same time. They began walking towards each other and stopped just a few inches in front of each other. Unable to control their emotions, Lily, James, and Harry flung their arms around each other. Harry felt that this was long over due. Through her tears, Lily said, "How is this possible? Oh my baby! I thought I'd never get to hug you again!" James couldn't help but smile as he saw his son for the first time in fourteen years. "My son! It's so good to see you! "Harry had to remove his glasses to wipe his eyes. "Mum, Dad, you don't know how many times I have dreamt of this moment." Harry had waited for this moment for nearly all of his life, and now it was here. He didn't care how it happened or why, he was just glad that it did. "So, where do we begin?" he asked. They had so much to talk about and no clue as to exactly how much time they had together. Harry didn't want to waste any of their precious minutes.


	3. A Sad Farewell

  
Chapter Three: A Sad Farewell  
  
     "You have to leave?! Can't you stay just a little longer?" Harry pleaded. They had just got here and now they had to go. "I am sorry, Harry. It's time for us to be leaving," his dad said. "I don't want you to go." Harry was crying, so were his parents. His mum spoke, "We don't want to leave either, but we don't have a choice." Harry hugged his mum and his dad, and then he asked, "Will I ever see you again?" Lily and James looked at each other. They didn't know if this was the last time they would ever see each other again. "I love you." He said as he hugged his mum one last time. "I love you too. Here take this." Lily removed the necklace from her neck, and gave it to Harry. It was a beautiful, sterling silver heart shaped locket with a smaller heart shaped sapphire in the middle of it hanging from a thin sterling silver chain. "To remember us by, ok." She said kissing him on the forehead. He opened it, and inside was a photo of his mum and dad. He turned to his dad. James looked at his son, "You're going to be a fine wizard. I am so proud of you. I love you, son." Tears filled Harry's eyes as he hugged his dad. "I love you too." James continued, "Take care of that Invisibility Cloak."[1] Harry grinned, "I will." Lily and James backed up away from Harry. "Goodbye. We'll miss you!" James said while Lily cried. "I'll miss you too." His parents began to fade until they were completely gone. Harry sighed. He bent down to pick up his dad's cloak, and then.  
  
----------------------- [1] In J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone", it's the cloak that Harry gets for Christmas from "someone"; it once belonged to his father.


	4. Harry's Dream

  
Chapter Four: Harry's "Dream"  
  
     He woke up. His friend Ron Weasley was lightly shaking him, "Wake up, Harry! You aren't going to sleep all day, are you? Remember, we told Hagrid we'd visit him today!" He stretched and sat up in his bed. "Yeah, I remember. I had a strange dream." Ron asked inquisitively, "What about?" Harry told him all about how he wished before he fell asleep that he could met his parents, that he heard what was their voices in the common room, and everything in which about they had talked. He also described the locket his mum had given him. "Wow. That sounds like a wicked dream." Ron said. "And it felt so real. I would have sworn it was real." Harry said disappointedly. He got out of bed and began to try to find a jumper that wasn't dirty. As he finally settled on one that was less smelly than the others, Ron yelled excitedly at him. "Harry look at this! I found it on your bed." He looked at what Ron was holding, and it was his mum's locket. Looking quite shocked he said, "It can't be! It just can't be!" Harry took the locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of his mum and dad, smiling and waving. "I can't believe it. Ron, it's my mum's locket! The one she gave me in my dream!"


End file.
